


Ashes to Ashes

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Bad End, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fuck Or Die, I'm Sorry, Lio turning to ash, M/M, Necrophilia, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: It isn’t working.Galo knows what he should do; he tried the CPR, he tried to get Lio his fire back, and yet Lio is still here, turning to ash under his lips, no, no-
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I debated for so long if I should post it, but fuck it. Take this away and mind the tags please

It isn’t working.

Galo knows what he should do; he tried the CPR, he tried to get Lio his fire back, and yet Lio is still here, turning to ash under his lips, no, no-

Something brushes against his lips, just the barest of touches. A breath. It has to be a breath. 

Galo takes another gulp of air and gives it to Lio. He tips his head back and, after the longest few seconds of his life, Lio’s chest falls back down and Galo feels the small stream of air escape, too small, but definitely  _ there. _

“Hang on, Lio! I got you!” He massages Lio’s heart just as he’s been taught and tries to ignore ash sticking to his palm. “You are okay. You will be okay, Lio, please-”

Just as he’s about to bend over and give Lio air again Lio’s chest moves up and his eyes flutter open. “Ga… Galo…?”

His voice is weak and raspy, but Galo can’t stop but be overwhelmed by relief anyway. “Lio! You’re okay!”

Lio blinks, slow, and Galo sees that his pupils have lost its color. They are grey on the sides, splashes of it clouding the vibrant purple.

Lio’s body is still corroding under his hands.

“Galo.” Still too small and tired, but more insistent this time. “Listen… Listen to me.”

It doesn’t make any sense; he has given Lio his flames back, he did, he- Oh.

It’s not true, is it? He feels the burning under his skin, caressing him from the inside. It has not gone back to Lio; it has only moved further, deeper into Galo.

He has stolen Lio’s fire. “No, Lio, I’m going to try again, I-”

“Galo.” One gasp is enough to stop him in his tracks. “We… Still have time.” His chest falls down, hard, and Lio winces. It must hurt to speak, to breathe, but Galo can’t do anything if Lio doesn’t tell him  _ what, _ so he bites his lip so hard he tastes blood and waits for Lio to collect himself. “You… give it to me.”

“How?”

“It… doesn’t have to be a kiss.” Sharp inhale, a hint of a gurgle in his throat. “Skin contact… Touch me.”

Galo looks down at his hand on Lio’s chest. “I am! Tell me how-”

“Not like this.” Lio does a small move with his eyes as if he wants to roll them, but even that seems like too much as he winces. The gray is more prominent now, creeping on his face and the bridge of his nose. Lio looks Galo straight in the eyes, his brows furrowing. “Fuck me.” 

_ No _ , Galo’s mind yells,  _ no way in hell, what the fuck, I can’t just- _

Lio’s beautiful. Lio makes Galo crazy, drives him mad enough that he wanted to wrestle him out of the backseat in Lio de Galon and fuck him unconsious. Lio is also turning to ash under Galo’s hands, and the fire has crept too deep for Galo to give it back the way Lio did for that Burnish girl in the cave.

So Galo nods. “O-okay. Do I-”

“Just-” A pained wheeze, a cough, and Lio spits out ash. He looks at it, his face flashed with horror before he looks at Galo again. “Fire- Cum in me.”

Under any other circumstances Galo’s dick would immediately fill hard. It doesn’t. 

It’s not lewd. It’s not. Lio needs him, so Galo will help him, even if he has to- 

He shoves his pants down and pulls his cock out. It’s remarkably not hard and he has no idea how to get it to a state when he would be able to stick it in, and even so, Lio’s body is crumbling, too delicate, too small to take him all at once even if those were normal circumstances.

“Can’t I just- I don’t know, come in your mouth? On you?” He hates how that sounds, he hates that his dick twitches just a bit when he imagines Lio’s face painted with cum.

Lio looks like he tries to move, but quickly gives up. “N-no. Sorry. I don’t think… I…”

“Okay, I understand.” Lio is straining trying to speak, Galo can see it, and he can’t have Lio use all of the strength that is left in him. “I will do it.”

He runs his hand over his cock and feels ash sticking into his pores, so he closes his eyes and tries to think of the lewdest things he can: Lio on his knees, mouth open as he swallows Galo to the base, Lio’s smooth thighs around his back when he fucks into him, Lio’s ass bouncing as he tries to fit all of Galo inside himself while yelping and crying out-

Lio gurgling and wheezing as he chokes on the ashes of his own body. 

Galo can’t wait. He’s semi-hard, the touch more invasive than pleasurable, but with Lio’s tightness around him he’ll be able to cum. 

Lio’s pants are ruined to pieces, all too easy to pull apart and reveal the white skin turning gray, the small cock and perk ass and a pink ring of muscle. Galo wants to make it right, good for Lio, but Lio is suffocating and the ash has reached the top of his shoulders and his knees. 

“Sorry,” Galo says as he lines up his cock with the pink entrance, god, it’s so small, it will never let him in, not when he can’t even spit in his hand with the fear that it will tear more of Lio’s ashes than it has to-

But it does open, little by little engulfing the tip of Galo’s cock, and it’s  _ warm _ , Lio is  _ alive _ , he will be well, so why does the ash crawls up on his thighs, smears against Galo’s abdomen?

Lio looks sick, mouth hanging open and lips turning blue, but his chest still moves up and down, and Galo sees how it hitches when he pushes more of himself in. 

At least he was right in thinking that he will get hard when he gets inside of Lio. The tightness, the heat - everything is perfect, tantalizing, everything but the fact that Lio is  _ dying _ and Galo can’t bend over and kiss him with how fragile he seems. He wants to close his eyes again, but some part of him yells not to, because Lio may disappear at any moment and then Galo will open them just to see Lio’s eyes completely gray and lifeless and-

Galo grunts as he forces himself all the way in. “Are you okay?”

Lio opens his mouth, but not a sound comes out. He’s running out of time.

Galo pulls his hips back, just a tip staying inside, and tries not to look at the ash stuck to his thighs. He pushes back in as delicately as he can, and still Lio is shoved back hard, a sharp cry of pain and a cloud of dust.

“Fuck, sorry!” He shifts his weight, trying to touch Lio as little as possible with his dick inside him. “I’m going to finish soon, don’t worry.” A lie; at this rate there’s no way he will cum in any foreseeable future, not when Lio’s legs and arms are all but gone, and Galo can  _ feel  _ him disintegrate from the inside, too.

Galo hates himself for that, but he picks up the pace, shoves his hips harder, quicker inside the tightness even when he sees how Lio’s skin leaves gray traces as it rubs on the ground. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” He doesn’t know where he starts the chant, but he does, every thrust and every blank look from Lio making him growl and apologize. It’s his fault, all of this is is fault, Lio dying is his fault, the light in Lio’s eyes flickering weakly and slowly disappearing is all his damn  _ fault _ , and yet his dick jumps in the pit of Lio’s stomach, way deeper than it should be, wet and wanting.

And some part of him, the most primal, twisted bunch of nerves in his brain makes him look at Lio’s face and want to come all over it, the dead eyes, parted lips tinted with a glimmer of sparkling ash, the hollow chest with dark nipples-

Lio’s chest isn’t moving. 

“Lio?” Hard thrust, Lio’s body moves under him like an empty doll, head lulling to the side, eyes open and grey. No, no, no-

_ Yes, _ something hisses.

Galo grabs Lio’s cold waist and comes with a cry into the dust that once was Lio. He spasms, can’t stop his hips, and Lio’s body crumbles under him, cum splaying onto the ground in the cloud that Galo can’t avoid breathing in, grimey and bitter, and Lio watches him with unseeing eyes. 

Ashes covering him is almost like Lio hugging him back. 

Galo lays in Lio with his cum sticking to his skin and watches as Lio’s face crumbles away.


End file.
